


Sending you good vibes

by weerus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Vibrators, cheol also dirty talks a little here but not so much as to tag as a whole tag fdjndjfn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: Seungcheol puts a vibrator in Jihoon before they go into a recording session





	Sending you good vibes

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVEEEEE- sorta
> 
> i bring you, a fic donned by my jicheol thirst

Amidst Seventeen’s busy schedule, the group had to pre-record a variety programme in the afternoon right after their latest comeback ‘Don’t Wanna Cry.’ This would’ve gone like any other programme that Jihoon had ever been in, except for the fact that his boyfriend, Seungcheol, wanted to be more adventurous with their sex life. 

 

It involves putting a vibrator up Jihoon’s ass while recording the programme without getting caught.

 

Jihoon would’ve declined any sort of sex act that involves the public eye, but he turned a blind eye for this suggestion. That, and he couldn’t resist Seungcheol’s puppy eyes after he initially refused to do it.

 

After a hot make out session and Seungcheol fingering him open, he slid the egg shaped vibrator inside Jihoon with ease. The leader then left the half-hard and pissed off Jihoon to get ready for their recording with the remote in hand. He couldn’t help but smirk to himself when he turned the vibrator on for a second and watched as Jihoon choked back an abrupt moan.

 

Once Seventeen got ready to board their respective vans, Seungcheol suggested that Jihoon should sit in the front seat next to the manager rather than himself. He got a raised eyebrow from his boyfriend before switching over to sit at the front, leaving Seungcheol to sit next to Hansol.

 

“Is everyone here?” the manager asked the adjacent members in the van. The manager started counting. It consisted of Jihoon, Seungcheol, a sleepy Hansol, Seungkwan flirting with Hansol, Jeonghan messing around on his phone, and an angry Minghao and Junhui annoying the shit out of Minghao. “Alright. Everyone’s here, let's move it.”

 

The journey was uneventful until they crossed a junction, when Seungcheol decided to turn on the vibrator on the lowest setting. Jihoon jumped a little bit at the buzzing sensation, hidden when the car turned around the street. The vocal leader glared at Seungcheol through the side view mirror, who only smiled innocently as if nothing was happening. Jihoon could already feel a blush forming on his cheeks. Even at a low setting, it still stimulated him at the slightest. However, it wasn’t unbearable. Maybe he could deal with it for the whole day after all.

 

It wasn’t long before the sensations started to feel  _ good _ . Jihoon started shifting around in his seat, hands grabbing at his seat belt to distract himself. He could already feel a faded tightness coil in his lower half. Seungcheol could only watch as the younger started squirming in his seat.

 

“Jihoon, are you okay? You’re moving about a lot more than usual,” the manager asked, keeping tabs on Jihoon. Seungcheol watched carefully with the slightest smile on his lips. “Feeling a bit hot?”

 

“I’m f-” The vibrations spiked for just a split second, causing Jihoon to shiver and clench his teeth to suppress a moan. “-fine. I’m fine, I think I ate something bad before we left.”

 

“Jihoon-ah, you didn’t eat anything before we left,” Jeonghan interjected.

 

The mint haired leader turned back to shoot a look at Jeonghan. “I brought back something to our room after you left. Don’t assume that I skip meals. I’ve learnt from my mistakes.” The light blonde merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

 

“But are you well enough to go into the recording today?” the manager continued grilling on to the young leader.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.” The manager nodded at Jihoon before going back to driving. Jihoon threw a scowl at a near-giggling Seungcheol before continuing with his poker face, all while the vibrator still hummed deep inside him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Seventeen started recording for the programme, the vibrator inside Jihoon stopped. The vocal leader got used to the sensation and ignored it, which was no fun for Seungcheol. He wanted to see Jihoon writhe in public, and that he is the reason to his sudden movements in the public eye. Seeing his boyfriend play hard to get was still thrill seeking, either way.

 

He decided to turn it off to save the battery. He could have his fun later.

 

The studio came to life; cameras whirred awake and the recording started. All of Seventeen were greeted by the show hosts when they went through the studio doors and they introduced themselves one by one. Sadly, Seungcheol was about five members away from Jihoon, so he couldn’t tease him or whisper how well he took the vibrator in his tight little ass. But, he could still see Jihoon in all his shining, composed self as he has his fun during the recording.

 

Once they introduced everyone, they took a seat on the chairs as noted in the script before the recording. It wasn’t long before the hosts started to question the members and the latter answered as energetically as possible. He quickly glanced at the hosts, his group, and to the TV crew. They were all concentrated at Seungkwan’s anecdote on how he got his hand stuck somewhere in god-knows-where. The eldest then trained his eyes on Jihoon, reaching into his jean pockets and pressed the on button on the remote. 

 

At once, the toy lodged deep in Jihoon buzzed back to life immediately, taking Jihoon by surprise for the second time that day. This time though, it was more noticeable, especially to Junhui who was standing next to him. Junhui merely raised his eyebrows at the vocal leader, before resuming to pay attention to Minghao’s story about his life back in China.

 

Jihoon felt his legs shake slightly with the vibrations that the toy gave him.  _ The asshole put it in a higher setting than earlier. _ He let out a captured breath, looking over to the person in control of his sensations who only smiled in delight, the remote concealed in his pant pocket. It seemed as though Seungcheol wasn't going to acknowledge his control over Jihoon’s pleasure right now. The younger could only weakly smile back, since the camera could pan to their directions at any given moment. Jihoon could only bite back a moan just as the soft sensations against his prostate started to feel pleasurable. He thought to himself in an attempt to prevent popping a boner in public, his mind wandering to the grossest thoughts he could muster.

 

_ Mingyu sneezing, Mingyu being disgusting, Mingyu not cleaning up after himself, Seungcheol’s desk after a night of playing Overwatch, Seungkwan not cleaning up his dishes, Hansol’s hand cream- _

 

“Jihoon-ah, can you show us a solo dance move?” Soonyoung suddenly piped up towards him, Jihoon’s head snapping up to meet his. He almost hissed, as his sudden movement somehow lodged the vibrator further up his ass and right against his prostate. It was unfortunate, because this time, Seungcheol decided to turn up the vibration levels by two, making Jihoon visibly shiver. 

 

“A-Ah um, sure!” Jihoon let out a small yelp, knees bouncing in anxiousness to hide the risen vibration levels. “Which one should I show?”

 

“The worm that you tried to do, like how Joshua-hyung does it!”

 

“Ah  _ -oh- _ , Okay” Jihoon accidently let out a quick moan in between his reply, and his heart skipped a beat when he realised. Judging from everyone else’s eager looks, they didn’t realise quite yet save for Junhui, who only raised an eyebrow for the camera not to capture.

 

Jihoon lay flat on his belly on the white studio floor before proceeding to attempt ‘the worm’ just as how Joshua showed them many times. Everyone around him laughed and clapped at his failed attempt. He would’ve felt just as embarrassed, except his own mind was too preoccupied by the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't stop it now; the toy felt too good against his prostate and he was starting to not think straight anymore. The vibration levels rose once more, and he started to breathe heavily through his mouth. Jihoon felt his face flush as he tried to suppress his surprised moans further, gulping back upcoming sounds to avoid getting caught. Seungcheol on the other hand, only smiled devilishly as he saw his boyfriend lose his composure. The elder turned off the toy, satisfied with what he saw.

 

As soon as the toy was turned off, Jihoon lay motionless on the floor. By stopping the dance move, a series of applause and more laughter ricocheted around the studio. He could hear Soonyoung yell out, “Your turn Wonwoo! We should call you Wormwoo when you do this!” followed by everyone else who chanted, “Wormwoo! Wormwoo! Wormwoo!”

 

It took a second for Jihoon to grab what was left of his dignity and return to his seat as if nothing ever happened. He gave a glance in Seungcheol’s direction, and the latter knew. Jihoon’s face beamed with happiness, but the look screamed ‘I’m gonna skin you alive after all this is over.’

 

Seungcheol suddenly had cold sweat.

 

* * *

 

After the recording, Seungcheol’s thought was right. When they finished the recording, Jihoon refused to go near the leader at all. He blanked Seungcheol when he called out for him and zipped past him once they left the studio. The leader didn’t bother to chase after him to raise awareness around him, so he just left him be. The group quickly changed from their studio outfit to their casual outfit. Jihoon, as expected, was at the opposite end of Seungcheol.

 

Somewhere along the way, Seungcheol had to take the remote out of his pant pocket to change his pants. Unbeknownst to him, Chan (the curious maknae) saw him take out the remote and snatched it.

 

“Hyung, what's this?” he asked innocently.

 

Seungcheol was confused on what Chan was referring to, before he saw what he was holding. “Ah Chan, don’t-”

 

But it was too late. Chan, in all his innocent curiosity, pressed the button for the max vibration level. In which Jihoon stopped his conversation with Junhui by letting out a wild yelp and collapsed to the floor. Immediately, everyone around him clamoured to see what was going on with Jihoon, a couple of managers attending to him. The vocal leader couldn’t stop his shameless moans spilling out of his mouth as everyone could see his legs and hips shake violently. If they didn’t know any better, they would’ve thought something was severely wrong with Jihoon.

 

“Seu-ngcheol,” Jihoon panted heavily. One manager lifted Jihoon from his back and started checking how he was.

 

Seungcheol knew he had to take action. In a heartbeat he ran over to his distressed boyfriend, scooping him up from the attention of the managers and rushing off. It left the managers and other members dumbfounded by his action, but it was best if they didn’t know what was actually happening to Jihoon.

 

He stopped at an unoccupied men’s toilet a few corners away, eager to hide his stimulated boyfriend from the crowd. Seungcheol kicked a door open before propping down Jihoon against the toilet seat, locking the cubicle behind him.

 

“Cheollie-” Jihoon whined, squirming around. “Cheollie it hurts-”

 

“‘Fraid I can’t fuck you right here, Jihoonie. No condoms,” Seungcheol leans in to whisper in Jihoon’s ear. “But I can give you my fingers. Would you like that,  _ Jihoonie _ ?”

 

“Yes yes  _ yes,  _ please _ -aahh _ \- yes, anything-” Jihoon didn’t need to finish as Seungcheol undid the latter’s pants and scooped him into his arms once again, resting his back against the tiled wall. He slid the smaller’s boxers down a little, freeing his leaking dick and bare ass. Jihoon opens his legs wantonly to wrap around Seungcheol’s broad body, locking the two together in a natural embrace. Seungcheol didn’t waste this opportunity to start occupying himself, licking the corner of Jihoon’s mouth. He dotted wet kisses around Jihoon’s mouth before meticulously taking him with his own, slathering their tongues together in a searing grasp. Jihoon’s body was ablaze with stimulation at both ends. His mind felt dizzy, hazy and lost in thought with pleasure.

 

“ _ Oh- _ ” Seungcheol broke the kiss. “You’re still so  _ wet _ down here. I’m surprised the toy didn’t slide out with how much lube there is down here.”

 

There wasn’t much resistance as Jihoon’s muscles welcomed Seungcheols probing finger. He slide the finger against the walls, before deciding to quickly add a second. It didn’t take long before Seungcheol managed to get the egg shaped vibrator lodged inside, which was right against Jihoon’s prostate. The elder could feel the gland, pressing against it at full force with the vibrator causing Jihoon to  _ scream _ and jerk violently.

 

“Baby, you’re in a public place. Keep it down,” Seungcheol cooed, peppering light kisses against Jihoon’s cheeks. “You’re doing great, honey. Just a little bit more.”

 

Jihoon hissed as Seungcheol began inserting a third finger, squelching alongside the lube. He whined as Seungcheol began thrusting the digits in slowly, painfully delaying his release caused by the high vibrations. 

 

“Seungcheollie-” He whimpers, moving his ass to meet with Seungcheol’s slow thrusts. “Hurry up.”

 

Without warning, Seungcheol buries his head in Jihoon’s shoulder and began thrusting his fingers in and out faster. He angled his fingers to Jihoon’s prostate, deliberately hitting the younger’s sweet spot alongside the vibrator. The lewd sounds from Jihoon’s ass became apparent with his laboured breathing and moaning, the slick squelching sounds bouncing off the empty walls of the unoccupied rest room. Seungcheol kept a constant pace with his fingers and hit Jihoon’s prostate until he felt Jihoon’s ass clench rhythmically around his fingers.

 

“God- Seungcheol, I’m -  _ ahh _ !” Jihoon moans, getting his free hand and pumping himself in time with Seungcheol’s thrusts. “I-I’m about to-”

 

“You can come,” Seungcheol whispered deeply in the younger’s ear.

 

“ _ Ahhh - fuck, aahhh! _ ” Jihoon comes with a high pitched moan, splurting out white on both himself and Seungcheol’s bodies. Seungcheol’s fingers were momentarily trapped by the tight squeeze of Jihoon’s muscles. He made sure to get a good look at Jihoon’s orgasm face before withdrawing his fingers and the vibrator from his ass. 

 

There was a moment of silence where all that was prominent was the heavy breathing of Jihoon’s breath. The latter was the first to break the silence.

 

“I fucking hate you.”

 

“I love you too.” Seungcheol chuckled, before seizing him for a kiss that Jihoon did not resist to.

 

* * *

 

As the duo got out, Seungcheol made up a story that Jihoon vomited on his clothes and he knew that he probably ate something bad. Cue Jihoon pretending to be sick in front of his members and staff. The vibrator ran out of battery a few moments after he took it out, which was more convenient as Seungcheol could hide the dead toy in his pocket at ease.

 

The managers advised Jihoon to stay in the dorms for a couple of days to rest his body. By that, it was probably just going to be two days of Jihoon catching up with his sleep and the latest anime. Somehow, pulling this stunt on their sex lives gave Jihoon a free break if they didn’t know any better.

 

Seventeen were back at their dorms, the youngest running for first dibs on the shower while the others attended to different tasks around the household. Jihoon was minding his own business on his phone, when suddenly Junhui placed his hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey Jihoon.” 

 

Questioning his actions he looked at him with furrowed and confused eyebrows.

 

“I saw that you were  _ vibrating _ with excitement today.”

 

Needless to say, Junhui deserved that punch.

**Author's Note:**

> i love puns ok


End file.
